Keiko's and Chidior are Demons
by Little Dakki
Summary: Keiko's and Chidori and others are demons part I mean. Pairs are Keiko/Hiei Chidior/Yuske Kurama/Me
1. Default Chapter

Little Dakki: Um I know I haven't updated my other stories. But this fic is being work on by my sis so now I give u luck with her fic.  
  
Older Dakki: I'm Little Dakkis big sis and I'm writing this fic ok. I don't own yyh ok. But I do own my charters. I don't own this fic but my sister dose. If I have bad spelling just say ok. Well I a beginner lol.   
  
"Hi there I'm Keiko Mikage." (A.n I don't know her last name.) " Hi there I'm Juri your personal helper." "Hey there Juri I'll tell you a little about me." Said Keiko. " I'm Glad that I get to know my master." Said Juri. " To some people I'm just a normal girl who can't fight and needs to be protected." Said Keiko. " Your not but you look normal." Said juri. " Well lately I feel like I'm being followed by two people one at a time and by demons." Said Keiko. " What do you mean by one at a time and by demons?" asked Juri. " Well when I look out at the coroner of my eyes I sometimes see black or rose red." Said Keiko. " What about the demons?" asked Juri. " Well I can smell and hear them." Said Keiko. "Well I think its cause my family is very powerful and my friend Yuske is a Spirit Detective." Said Keiko. " Spirit Detective what is that I've heard of the Spirit King and Queen and the princess but never a Spirit Detective." Said Juri. " I will have to tell you later but um can you draw my protector." Asked Keiko. " What do you mean protector?" asked Juri. " Well see um the black one was the one who saved me and didn't know that I know I can see him so draw him pleas." Asked Keiko. " Ok I would love to so just say what he looks like and I draw." Said Juri. " Ok he had black spiky hair with white highlights at the end and had a bandana on that was white black outfit." Said Keiko. " Ok dose this look like him?" asked juri. The pic or drawing looked like Hiei. " Yeah that's him but he looks familiar not like I just saw him protecting me but with yuske at the dark tournament." Said Keiko " Oh then that would explain how you know him." Said Juri. " Well its getting late gets go to sleep ok I got school tomorrow." Said Keiko " ok good night Keiko." Said Juri. " Night juri." Said Keiko.  
  
Big Dakki: How did you like it the next chapter will be longer. Bye and good night. Fin on May 19, 2003 at 10:31 


	2. Keiko's powers

Little Dakki: Chap one was ok but very small all I can say is I'M REALLY REALLY MAD RIGHT NOW. So if this bad sorry.  
  
" Good night Keiko." Said Hiei. " Tama see if there's any demons around so that if I need to fight I'm ready." Said Hiei. " No none at all." Said Tama.  
  
" Keiko wake up it's time for school and you have to take Chidori to school ok so get up." Yelled Keiko's mom. Out of now where when Keiko opens her eyes she sees her little sister eat over her. " Ahhhhhhhhhh." Yelled Keiko. Pushes away her sister. " Hey sis ready to go?" asked Chidori. Chidori was wearing a red skirt a white shirt with a yellow vest. That was her school uniform. Out went Chidori and Keiko change to her blue uniform. When they got out side they both could fell hieis spirit energy. They both stop because something was about to hit them they both turned around to see hiei push them out of the way. There was a huge demon in front of them. Chidori was grabbed from behind and so was Keiko. And hiei had turned around and was caught too.  
  
" Huh where are we Chidori Hiei are you guys alright?" Asked Keiko. " Oh Hiei your third eye its bleeding hold on." Said Keiko. She cut off half of her school uniform skirt and made it a very mini skirt. She gave half to hiei and the other she used to tie around hiei when he was done cleaning his third eye. " How do you know who I am?" asked Hiei. " We did research on you and we saw you fight we thank you for that." Said Keiko. " Hiei where are we I'm only 7 I have to be in the human world and no where else." Said Chidori. " Oh yeah I forgot I have a 7 year old and a 16 year old." Said hiei. " I think we are at makai Yuske staying here right now won't say where ok." Said hiei. " All right there a grad out side so stay back and let me blow the door down." Said Keiko. Keiko took a step back and out of her hands came a purple ball made out of spirit energy. " Spirit Bomb Blast!" Yelled Keiko. With that down went the door and lots of Demons to fight.  
  
Little Dakki: How do you like it well if anything u want to say e-mail me my add is LILRICH91@msn.com and my AOL Sn is QueenDakkiOfHell. So there ^- ^. 


End file.
